


Rescue Bird

by crimsonseekers



Series: Prowl Week 2020 [3]
Category: Transformers (IDW 2019)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Prowl's bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonseekers/pseuds/crimsonseekers
Summary: Chromia could do little more than sigh when she met Prowl at the entrance to the station.“Prowl,” she began, pinching the ridge between her optics tiredly. “Do I want to know what that is?”
Relationships: Chromia & Prowl (Transformers), Chromia & Windblade (Transformers), Green & Prowl (Transformers)
Series: Prowl Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699756
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78
Collections: Prowl Week





	Rescue Bird

**Author's Note:**

> It's Prowl Week day 3: Law/Crime! I mostly used the prompt as a backdrop though, but shhh...

Chromia could do little more than sigh when she met Prowl at the entrance to the station.

“Prowl,” she began, pinching the ridge between her optics tiredly. “Do I want to know what that is?”

The young enforcer glanced at her, but his attention was quickly drawn back to the green organic perched on his shoulder as it rubbed its head against his chevron. “She’s a flyt.”

“A flyt,” Chromia repeated blankly. Prowl made a small hum of affirmation, distracted as he ran the back of his fingers along the creature’s spine. “Is there any particular _reason_ you have a flyt?”

“I found her injured on my patrol. There was a tear in her wing, so I took her to the xeno clinic on Fifteenth Street.” The flyt flapped its wings, displaying the small line of stitches where there must have been a tear previously.

Chromia sighed, leaning her head back slightly to stare exasperatedly at the sky above.

“And why is it here?”

“The local shelters didn’t have the space to take a flying organic, so I brought her back with me.”

“Prowl, I don’t like having to wring answers out of you. Why did you think it was acceptable to bring a pteraxodon to the station?”

Prowl shrugged lopsidedly, keeping the side that his new… _pet_ was perched on still. “I comm'd ahead and Windblade said I could keep her as an office pet.”

Of course, it was Windblade.

“One day,” Chromia decided firmly. “You can keep it in the office for one day, then you have to find it somewhere else to go.”

Prowl hummed his assent absently as he continued to stroke the organic. “I think I’m going to call her Green.”

“Don’t start getting attached.”

“Do you think I could have a perch in my office for her?”

_“We’re not keeping the bird, Prowl.”_

* * *

The organic - Green, as Prowl had taken to calling it - stayed in the station for longer than one day as, unfortunately, the popular will of the Security Division overruled her decision to get rid of it.

“I think she’s adorable,” Bumblebee had declared not long after being introduced to it.

Barricade had seemed rather neutral on the matter, and Orion Pax was enamored with the flyt.

Windblade, ever the enabler, had helped Prowl move a perch for the bird into his office.

Prowl’s resourceful SpecOps friend, Jazz, had managed to set him up with a supply of something he called _skitter_ \- which seemed to be the weird, meaty things the bird fed off of.

Chromia had never known Prowl to be particularly fond of the xeno population on Cybertron, so his easy adaptation to the bird was unexpected.

She had heard him cooing at it in his office a few too many times for her to not acknowledge that he had, indeed, become attached to the thing.

“Why did you let him keep that thing?” she’d asked Windblade.

Her partner simply shrugged, a pleased little smile on her face as they watched Prowl feed the bird in the break room. “He’s lonely. I thought he could use the company.”

“You could’ve asked me to assign him a partner, then. It didn’t have to be a pet we’re unauthorized to keep in the station, and it’s not as if we can sign it off as a security pet - it doesn’t even have the right training.”

“Who would you have given him, Barricade? They barely tolerate each other in the best of circumstances. And it’s not as if Orion is about to snitch on us to Sentinel - he’s almost as enamored with Green as Prowl is.”

Chromia sighed. “Primus, is that _really_ what we’re calling it?”

“Well,” Windblade smirked, “I happen to remember a certain _someone_ naming her first cyberhound Mister Big.”

“He was as tall as my waist, what else was I supposed to call him?”

Windblade threw her head back and laughed. “Like mentor, like mentee.”

“Chromia!” Prowl called. The security head turned slightly to notice Prowl half standing in the doorway of the break room as if he had been about to leave. “Can I take Green on patrol?”

Chromia was fully prepared to say ‘No,’ like a responsible mentor and boss, but one look at her mentee’s hopeful optics and she cursed softly. Windblade laughed.

“Fine. But if you lose the bird or it gets hurt, it’s your problem. Got it?”

“Got it!” Prowl smiled, before dashing out to start his patrol route.

Chromia sighed and turned back to look at Windblade, who was smirking smugly at her.

“What?”

“He’s smiling more with Green around, don’t you think?”

“Oh, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> still absolutely in love with the "chromia mentors prowl" au i talk about with k  
> also in love with prowl's bird  
> thus this


End file.
